


A Celebration and a Confession

by sweetlygleaming



Category: Y Gwyll | Hinterland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlygleaming/pseuds/sweetlygleaming
Summary: Tom, Mared, the police force, and the detective team are celebrating at the wedding of one of their own-DS Sian Owens. DCI Tom Mathias finds himself in a slightly compromising position with his DI-Mared Rhys.





	1. Chapter 1

The police and detective teams gathered together at the wedding reception for one of their own-DS Sian Owens. There was a band, therefore LIVE music, and lots of drinks and dancing. The reception took place downtown at a hotel event room, and many guests had rented out hotel rooms, as they planned on partying into the wee morning hours with absolutely no intentions of driving home after. It was a night of celebration complete with rounds of whiskey and glasses of champagne for Tom, Mared, and Lloyd who were so happy for their friend and colleague.

Mared seemed to never leave the dance floor. The music was upbeat as the lighting changed colors.

Tom marvelled at Mared's carefree joy this night as he watched her dance moves smiling from his seat at a table.

"Whoa...I never knew DI Rhys could be so...relaxed," Lloyd spoke to Tom. "Check it out. She's having fun, isn't she?" Lloyd quipped.

"Yes," was Tom's simple reply.

"Great band." Lloyd said.

"mhmm." Tom responded.

Mared's world began to spin as the effects of the alcohol were presenting themselves. She began to feel that sense of dizzy euphoria.

She cheered as everyone cleared the floor for Sian and her groom to dance the final song.

She walked towards Tom's table in a bit of a crooked pattern of footwork. He wanted to steady her.

"Why don't you have a seat for a moment? Hydrate," Tom talked to her loudly also leaning in towards her direction, so that she could hear his voice which was being drowned out by the echoing of the music through the speakers. He passed her a glass of water at the table.

Guests applauded as the bride and groom exited. It was just after midnight.

It was Sian herself-the bride-who had rooms reserved for wedding guests at the hotel that night. Both Mared and Tom each had a room.

Tom opened Mared's clutch purse at the table to find the key to her room.

"I'm going to escort you to make sure you get there safely." Tom said to Mared.

"Yes, sir." Mared said in a mocking tone.

She threw an arm over Tom's shoulder hanging on to him, as they walked to the elevator.

"Wasn't it beautiful? This was lovely. All lovely," Mared clinging to Tom spoke and kept speaking mindless chatter. As they walked down the hall towards her room, she began to sing one of the songs the band had played at the reception.

"Shhh". Tom tried to gently quiet her. "People are asleep."

Mared giggled, "You just don't like my singing..."

Tom opened the door.

"Ok," Tom said in a way to say they reached her destination. Mared strutted in playfully, as he held the door open for her to enter first.

"Dance with me, Tom."

Mared saw the look of hesitation on Tom's face, though truly she was only half aware of what she was doing and saying at that very moment.

"You didn't dance with me enough tonight. Only the once."

"Right, then, but after this you have to go to bed." Tom answered her.

"Maybe," She giggled. "Come to me..."

She reached out to his hands to pull him into a dance hold. Her body rested against his softly, and they slowly moved to dance together. Mared lay her head on Tom's shoulder at first in silence. She broke the silence by complimenting Tom, “You smell good.” She said, entering further into a dizzy state of unawaredness, then she began to sing again -this time a different song and more softly. She sang the lyrics to the chorus of the song "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper.

After a few minutes, Tom separated from her hold.

"It's hot." She suddenly complained. "Very hot in this room." In her dizzy, drunken state, she pulled her dress over her head without a further thought, it seemed. She was now clad in her very revealing, lace and silk-satin short chemise /slip dress standing in front of Tom. 

At first, it was not an attempt at seduction, as Mared truly was expressing, drunk as she was, that she genuinely felt hot, but as she looked at Tom and caught his surprised soulful gaze upon her, her eyes sparkled, and her drunken state aided her quick change of emotion to pure lust and desire for him.

"Mared, I think you just need to lie down...probably should just go to sleep now. Get some rest."

She spun around dragging Tom down on the bed with her.

"Come on, Mared." There was a hint of frustration in Tom's tone, though he remained calm.

He tried to sit up hovering over her a bit, as she remained lying on her back.

She latched her arms around his neck trying to bring him down to her to kiss him but he struggled against it countering the force of her pull. Her lips got very close to his. His lips lingered there ever so gently and near to hers, but never quite touching. His defensive strength against the pressure pull prevented their lips from meeting.

"Noo," He whispered softly and yet so tenderly and sweetly. Mared let go. He was able to get off the bed.

"I wish I were beautiful," she then said. It was chatter again. "If I were beautiful, you would want me as I want you...as I've always wanted you..."

Tom reacted, "It's not a question of wanting you, Mared, please." He paused, then continued, "You just...need to sleep, Ok? Go to sleep." He pulled the sheet to cover her up to her chest very tenderly.

"I can't," she fussed.

"Just close your eyes,". He spoke to her in a soothing voice.

She obeyed him and within moments was just so. Mared was asleep in seconds.

Tom placed the room key on the desk/table, so that Mared would be able to find it easily in the morning, and quietly exited her room, softly closing the door behind him until it clicked shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom walked down to the coffee kiosk in the lobby of the hotel and stood in the queue.

"Tom?"

He knew that musically light voice. It was Mared's. He could tell she was as surprised as he was that they happened to have serendipitously come down from their rooms at the same time in the morning. He had not called her, though he wanted to to check on her, but he thought she might still be sleeping or need that extra sleep time. He could tell that she had just taken a shower, because the very fresh and clean scent of soap filled his senses-that combined with what he knew was her signature perfume-soft with an understated sweetness.

He turned around and gave her a slight smile. She loved the twinkle in his eye as he gazed at her.

"Morning, Mared." He said.

"Hi." There was something in her tone which suggested shame or embarrassment.

He saw she wore her sunglasses on her head as if preparing herself to walk in to the bright light outside...The harsh light changes would affect her eyes if she was feeling a bit sick after last night's drinking.

He then turned back around to the barista and ordered his coffee as well as hers. He knew how she took her coffee every day at work at the office.

"You don't have to do that." Mared said. He shook his head as if to brush off her words.

"Thank you," She quietly spoke.

Then she turned to the subject on her mind.

"Uh, I don't really know how else to go about this," she then paused, "I have a few questions."

Tom nodded.

"About last night..." Mared continued.

"Ok." Tom answered her.

They waited until they got their coffees to sit down and begin the discussion. Mared took her sunglasses off her head after they sat.

"First...you know that that is not typically how I behave...I shouldn't have had so many drinks and in front of the entire police force...It must have been the Whiskey and the Champagne...You see, I only ever have a glass of wine...one glass at home in the evenings..."

"Mared, it's ok. It happens." Tom tried to reassure her.

"Yes, but you see, it doesn't happen to me."

"Lots of guys and ladies on the force were drinking and dancing. It's a wedding...Everyone's expected to party a bit...celebrate like that." Tom went on, but it seemed to him to not be helping much, but Mared was burying her face in her hands for a moment as if to prepare herself for embarrassment during her next series of questions concerning the circumstances of events from last night.

"Well, I just...there are moments that are just a blur for me...when the reception was over." She paused again.

"and I hate that. I need you to tell me...You walked me to my room...and then?"

"You asked me to dance with you." Tom answered her with a gentle smile.

"Did I?" Mared asked in a more high-pitched tone.

Tom nodded.

“You were singing to me...a few times, actually, last night...You were happy to sing, it seemed.” Tom said.

Mared blushed, then continued with the bit she remembered and made eye contact with Tom as she spoke in a more serious tone, "I seem to recall...at some point...Did I...take my dress off in front of you?"

Tom looked down but with sympathetic eyes, because he knew this was embarrassing for her.

He nodded again.

"Oh, God..." Mared covered her face again, and brushed her hands down it as if to wipe off shame.

"And..." She was finding it hard to continue looking at him, so she looked down again, "at any point was I...naked...in front of you?"

"No," Tom answered looking at her with a comforting gaze as if to ease her worry.

Mared knew she awoke wearing her chemise/slip lingerie, but didn't know the in-between, so she wanted to be sure.

"I told you you needed to go to sleep," Tom said.

"But, what else did I do? What else did I say?"

"Well, once you were in bed, I covered you, wanting to make sure you stayed there. You were self-deprecating..."

"But, there's something else, I thought...I must have just dreamed it. God, on a night like that, it's hard to tell the difference between dream and reality. As I said, I never behave like this. I'm so ashamed."

"It's Ok, Mared. You're ok. We're ok. Nothing more happened that you need to be ashamed of or worry yourself about."

"I'm very, very sorry you had to deal with me like that. Thanks, Tom. For taking care of me, making sure I was safe..."

"Of course...always." Tom answered.

"and for your discretion..."

Tom subtly nodded again in response.

"You're truly a good man, Tom Mathias. You need to know that." Mared's voice was soft as she praised him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom was not detailed enough to Mared's liking about what happened or didn't happen between them in her hotel room the night of Sian's wedding. When he called her self-deprecating, clearly things were said after the moment she took off her dress. God, what did she say? She wanted to know but then didn't. If he said "they were ok", she should trust that and close that topic of discussion, but she didn't know what he knew, and that was beginning to drive her mad with curiosity. Perhaps, the topic is too embarrassing in the first place. She felt that if she initiated taking her dress off like that, she had to have come on to him. God...she thought, did she beg him for sex? The very thought mortified her, because though in her heart of hearts she truly was secretly in love with him, this was not how she wished to initiate any sort of physical intimacy between them-never would she have wanted to be drunk when confessing that love or desire for him. She confessed to no one her innermost romantic wishes with Tom. She confessed to no one that she even once dreamed of making love to him-soulful and passionate love. A dream she would wish to repeat. Somehow, she'd always completely repressed those thoughts and feelings in her daily actions with him. Though they worked together for several years now and grew closer at the office, before that night of the wedding, rarely was there any physical contact between them- such as an exchange of a hug or a brush of the hand on each other's shoulder or back. It was not often that she allowed that to happen. She hadn't thought why except that she wanted to exude professionalism in every moment at work. On the outside, that's how she hoped to have appeared to Tom and to everyone. And, she did of course believe in a strong professional focus, but Tom was just making it harder and harder for her to abide by it. On the inside, her heart longed for Tom-to be close to him in every way. She needed him. She ached for him. She wanted to be touched and held by him. She wanted to touch and hold him. Perhaps, she needed to be open and honest with him about her feelings. But what if he rejected her? If he didn't feel the same, if her love for him was unrequited, it would taint their working relationship. But if he did love her back, how glorious would that be! Mared had developed a personal mindset of safety before risk, though it was in a way ironic that in their profession they took risks every day. Circumstances as they were that night, she must have said something to him in her hotel room about her feelings for him. She could just sense it. Damn alcohol for its liquid courage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the lovely readers. I hope to continue with another update very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, Lloyd." Mared wished her colleague as she arrived to the office Monday morning and hung up her coat.

"Morning, ma'am." Lloyd replied.

Mared saw the expression on his face as she sat down at her desk. He was staring at her still after the words were exchanged.

"Did you have a question for me, Lloyd?"

"Nothing, sorry." Lloyd answered.

Tom walked in minutes later and hung his coat on the rack. Lloyd gave Tom the same stare.

"Hi," he said to them both. Then he paused catching Lloyd's expression.

"What is it, Lloyd?" Tom asked him.

"Oh...Just wanted to say...good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Lloyd."

There was a sort of awkwardness in the room that wasn't there before.

"Did you have a restful weekend?" Lloyd asked but Mared and Tom did not know specifically to which of them the question pertained, or was it both?

"Yes, it was good, thanks." Mared answered first.

"Yeah, good." Tom answered after her.

Lloyd continued, "I meant...after the wedding, of course...Saturday really...Friday night was wild, wasn't it?" Lloyd tried to chuckle off his putting his foot in it further with each word.

Tom and Mared moved only their eyes to look at each other and then glared at Lloyd with unamused expressions.

"Can we not discuss that, Lloyd? I'm not exactly proud of the way I behaved at Sian's wedding reception." Mared responded.

"Oh, ma'am. Even you are allowed to have some fun now and again, right?"

"Thanks, Lloyd." Mared gritted sarcastically.

Lloyd wanted to know what did happen between DI Rhys and DCI Mathias that night. He knew DCI Mathias had walked DI Rhys to her hotel room Friday night-the night of Sian's wedding- but he couldn't find out what happened after that. He was curious. The wedding reception was really the first time the team had let loose and had such fun together, but now it was back to the professional work atmosphere.

Tom stood over Mared as she was seated at her desk. They began to review some paperwork together.

Lloyd kept eyeing them.

Mared tensed when she felt Tom over her shoulder. She felt a surge like electricity run through her body. She craved the closeness, but it made her heart race so much to feel him so near to her now after what was left unspoken between them.

At lunch, she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge in the break room. She swallowed a large gulp from it and closed her eyes.

"Hey," Tom walked in.

Mared dropped her water bottle. The plastic bottle bounced and the remaining water cascaded all over the floor.

"Ah, shit!" She cursed and then immediately apologised for her outburst.

Tom helped her grabbing some paper towels.

"Mared, look, I don't want you to continue to beat yourself up about Friday night, Ok?"

"Tom...I..." She paused, "I can't not...I need to know. Please don't try to keep it from me. What did I say to you that night? The truth. I need to know. Just tell me. Whatever it is, I will deal with it...face it...handle it...whatever."

"Can I...take you to dinner?" Tom replied.

"What?" It was almost an involuntary reaction to an unexpected question.

"We can talk then."

"Ok, sure. Fine. Sounds good." Mared was subconsciously slapping herself and telling herself to stop speaking. She was smiling at the prospect of a lovely evening with Tom. This wasn't supposed to be a clear date-like scenario, Mared thought. They needed to talk more. That's all. She should be more nervous than smiling about it. God, soon she would know what he knew. Tom usually kept himself to himself. The fact that he so quickly and willingly wished to discuss more about that night with her must mean something. Could he have feelings for her? Could it be true? Mared was anxious but best not to assume anything.

"Tonight?" Mared asked.

"mhm," Tom answered. "You choose the place and time..."

Lloyd stepped through the doorframe partially. "Sorry, sir. I've got Forensics on the phone for you."

Tom starting walking away but looked back at her.

Tom had to step out of the office for a few hours. When he arrived back in and to his desk, there was a note from Mared with the name of a restaurant and the time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter came together quicker than I thought after technical difficulties. Hope you enjoy and thanks always for reading!

"Christ, ma. Where ya goin'?" Elin looked her mother up and down glancing at her mum through the open bathroom door, as Mared was putting on her makeup under the good vanity lighting there.

"Out to dinner."

"With whom?"

"DCI Mathias,"

Elin grinned, "What, like a date?"

"No, not really. We just needed to discuss things we weren't able to discuss at work."

"Right, it's not a date, and you're dressed like that. You look beautiful." Elin remarked.

Mared blushed.

"Aw, cheers, sweetie. Thanks!"

Mared chose to wear a solid Grey, fluttery kimono sleeve with tie front, midi wrap dress. The dress was elegant but not too formal; she wanted to wear something much more elegant than her usual wear and yet still slightly casual with a relaxed sophistication.

Mared kissed her daughter on the cheek and then rubbed away the slight lipstick smudge left there, "Sorry," she smiled as she exited the room to gather her purse to leave.

In that note she left for Tom at his desk earlier, Mared wrote that she would meet him there at the restaurant.

...

As she parked at the restaurant and saw Tom's car there, she felt nervousness pour over her.

She walked in and over to the table where he was seated. They greeted each other.

"Mared," he spoke softly, "you look...very nice..." Tom didn't know the reason for his restraint. He should have said she looked lovely...very pretty...beautiful...so many other words. Perhaps, he was still in professional/work mode at first.

Mared smiled.

A waiter took their drink orders and left them to peruse the menu.

Mared couldn't help but notice Tom's charming expressions, but he seemed a bit nervous as well. It was becoming clear to Mared over their time together as colleagues how much they've come to understand each other. Almost like each knew how the other would act or react in a given situation. They were in sync with each other's emotions now. Mared could tell Tom was trying to brush off his own nerves with a smile.

Tom tried making small talk, but it was no use prolonging the avoidance of the subject for which they were meant to discuss.

"I had time to think this weekend-contemplate how I should or if... I should speak to you about what more happened. I don't want to make you feel embarrassed or uncomfortable about it, because...well, let me explain first...

Mared, you know I would never take advantage of you physically...or any woman for that matter. You were in no fit state to truly be conscious of your own consent, commands, or requests. I don't want to overwhelm you with a drawn out detailed explanation, because you will know why you never need to feel ashamed with me. You asked me to dance with you alone in your room. I agreed in exchange that you would go to sleep. I wanted to keep you safe there. You took off your dress, and pulled me down onto the bed with you. You then tried to kiss me there. You took my rejection of your invitation as a reason to put yourself down."

Somehow, Mared stroke up the courage for eye contact with Tom throughout his telling of the events.

Tom continued, "What you said has played in my mind over and over since that night. You told me you wished you were beautiful-that if you were beautiful, I would want you as you've always wanted me."

Mared's eyes glossed over with an emotion she could not truly describe-was it fear of Tom's next words or the words he 'd just spoken of-her words to him? Was it hope? She continued to look at him and swallowed nervously.

Mared's eyes truly sparkled.

Tom spoke more, "I want you to understand. You need to know. You obviously don't realise how...wonderful...I think you are. You are a strong and yet tender-truly caring woman, Mared. For some time now, I've felt an attraction-a need to be near you. I only just now am telling you of these feelings, because I was afraid...afraid to love...afraid to love you, afraid to hurt you-afraid of hurting someone I love again; and mostly because I was afraid of failing you-afraid of failing the woman I love once more. I don't feel worthy of you...worthy of love in general, I suppose. I thought you deserve better."

"Tom," Mared's face suddenly became more radiant and glowed, but she spoke with a serious tone,

"I think, in many ways, you and I share that fear of letting love in."

Tom and Mared indeed had that in common. Mared wanted to protect her heart. But, that Friday night in her intoxicated state, she exposed her true desire for Tom and what she wished for. There was no more hiding it.

"Well, what if I were to propose that now is the time we stop being afraid and just risk loving each other...complications and all." He responded.

...

Mared and Tom embraced so sweetly near their cars outside at the end of the evening. Mared then slanted her head sideways and slightly upwards to tenderly kiss Tom on the mouth. Tom closed his eyes lovingly. He savoured the gentleness and delicacy.

When their lips parted, he looked at Mared, and brushed back a piece of her hair that had blown in front of her face with the wind.

"Good night, Mared." He spoke softly.

She smiled with pure affection.

He turned to go around to the driver's side of his car to leave thinking Mared turned to get in her car as well.

As he sat in the driver's seat and paused for a moment, he heard the front passenger side door of his car click open.

Mared sat down and reached to put her hands upon his neck and properly, passionately kissed him. The kissing was filled with a very powerful sensuousness. Tom was stunned. He then heard her open the door to get out again seconds after she stopped the kissing.

"Good night, Tom." She said and closed the door again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter may venture into the Rated M zone depending on your point of view, so a warning just in case*

Elin heard the sound of her mother putting her car keys down on the entryway table after she came in. She was in the living room watching tele when she asked,

"How was your date?" Elin didn't break her gaze from the TV in that moment, but if she did, she would've seen her mum blushing and looking flustered as she walked up behind her. Mared never found the right words to answer before Elin spoke again.

"Silence," Elin continued, "Is that good or bad?" Then she turned and saw her mother smiling.

"Good night, Elin. Don't stay up too late."

Mared, lying in her bed, continued to think about her love for Tom. She had fallen for a man she worked with before, and that did not at all end well. But, if she was truthful with herself, deep inside she knew beyond everything that Tom was different. She connected to him in a way she hadn't before with any other man. Tonight, he opened up to her about his fears. She felt she needed to be more open with him about her own. Over the course of their time as colleagues, Mared's feelings for Tom blossomed-beginning as intrigue, respect, then friendship, caring, and turning to pure love and passion for him.

She felt a need to be with him; a need for him; a yearning she hadn't felt before for any man. She really couldn't sleep now.

...

The next day at work, Mared and Tom proved to each other that they could still stay focused on the case presented to them. Mared and Tom as a team were in the zone to accomplish justice. Yes, they stole more secret glances at each other than usual and smiled at each other for no reason throughout the quieter moments of the day, but no one noticed or caught them. It did not affect the urgency with which they worked to solve the case.

They put a long day's work in. The day had turned to night. Darkness came. Mared and Tom each sat at their desks. Mared was doing some research. Tom stood up and left to go to the vault for some files. Mared tried to stay focused reading but yawned. She naturally lay her head down for a moment on her desk. When Tom returned, he stared lovingly with his soulful eyes upon Mared who had fallen asleep head resting upon her arms on her desk. He continued to walk across the room over to his desk more quietly.

About Thirty minutes later, Mared awoke with a start. Tom was typing on his computer. She leaned upright slowly.

"Oh...I'm sorry I dozed like that."

Tom shook his head.

"You should rest. I can walk you to your car if you're ready to leave. I plan on being here a bit longer."

"I'd like to stay here with you." She answered. They were alone. Lloyd had gone home hours ago. Mared stood up and walked over to Tom's desk. She placed a hand upon his shoulder and stared at his computer screen to see what he had found pertinent to the case. This time it was Tom who reacted internally to the sensation of Mared's soft touch. He welcomed it.

...

Mared and Tom had grown closer and closer to each other. They had admitted their feelings for one another, but things had gotten so busy at work, the time to think about what would happen next between them in their personal relationship could only be contemplated in the short hours they lay down in their beds at night. Tom was ready to act upon his feelings and so was Mared evident in that powerful kiss they had shared in his car. Tom was alone in his room thinking of her.

Mared walked in to the B&B Tom was staying at ever since the arson attack on his caravan. A blonde woman who was apparently the manager/maitre d' of the place looked Mared up and down as she approached the desk.

"Hello,". Mared greeted her, "I'm looking for DCI Tom Mathias's room."

"And who are you?" The woman's response came across as a bit sharp. Mared drew her face in taken aback by the woman's almost harsh delivery of that question.

"DI Mared Rhys. I work with him...uh, he'll know me."

"Sorry. I have to ask for privacy purposes. Can't go around giving out room numbers; I'm sure you knew that. Can you ring him?"

"Of course," Mared replied. She wanted to surprise him, but there was the end of that. And whilst she was ringing Tom on her phone, she showed the woman her badge.

The woman continued to look over Mared and listened to her end of the short conversation with Tom before Mared starting walking up the stairs. Mared really didn't know what she was doing by just showing up there.

Tom opened the door to Mared with an intrigued look on his face. It was a serendipitous moment between them. He was just thinking of her.

They just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

And then suddenly, in swift sweeping movements from each of them, they were in each other's arms and passionately kissing.

God, Mared loved the feel of Tom holding her...But doubt suddenly hovered over her of whether they should be together intimately this way. She turned her head sideways, whilst he was kissing her neck, to speak in her soft voice, "What are we doing...We work together...How is this going to end?" Mared almost breathlessly confessed her worries.

"What if it doesn't have to end? What if there is no end?" Tom replied. He continued kissing her.

Mared adored him. She began to unbutton Tom's shirt and undress him so gently. Tom grinned at her- happy with her actions. Mared returned a sweet glance. They continued to kiss-this time more tenderly-whilst Mared herself chose to lie back on his bed. Tom lovingly began to undress Mared removing her top. Her heart began to flutter. Mared was anxious and nervous. For so long she had wanted this. His kisses traveled to her collarbone and down her chest and then back to her mouth. He lifted her body up to his in an embrace. His hands went round her back. He then unclasped her bra and slowly guided it down and off of her body and then molded her body passionately against his in the embrace. Tom's kisses were spellbinding. They gave her confidence, but she needed to be more comfortable with her own body. She was a little self-conscious, though she loved him and believed he loved her. Negative thoughts raced through her mind: perhaps-she believed and considered that Tom had had women more beautiful than she in his bed. She tentatively removed the rest of her clothing herself. She couldn't help but subtly fear nervously any intimate or physical expectations Tom might have of her. She loved and wanted him so much! She gathered the bedsheet as a slight cover. Meanwhile, Tom was on a mission to please her and reassure her of her beauty. He would not rest until she was fully satisfied. 'My God,' Mared thought to herself-He was an incredible lover! Mared began to moan. How did Tom know exactly what her body wanted and needed? How did he know the perfect rhythm, and the style of lovemaking she craved? It was as if his body understood her body and his mind her mind-and his heart hers. This was their first time together, and it was as if Tom already knew Mared's unspoken desires. Mared began to sigh sensuously a bit louder. Tom had closed his eyes in passion. Mared's sounds of pleasure aroused him even more so; he began to moan himself, though he was trying-unsuccessfully- to silence his personal reaction to his own pleasure of being inside her. He loved the way she said his name-the sound of her voice as she called out his name very lovingly...Her soft sighs and moans continued, and it became quite evident to Tom how much Mared was enjoying their physical union.

Tom began to whisper sweet nothings...He wasn't exactly aware of what was escaping his mouth, as he was lost in his love, lost in some ethereal world making love to her.

"My Mared," He spoke hushedly.


End file.
